


It's complicated

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: 5 раз, когда Бонд не получает желаемого, и 1, когда он довольствуется имеющимся.





	It's complicated

**1.**

— Гарет, — выдыхает Бонд, цепляясь за его шею и пытаясь поймать его губы поцелуем. В голове мутно от обезболивающих, привычно смешанных с алкоголем, наскоро заштопанная рана в боку тупо ноет на каждом вдохе, правую ладонь стягивает корка засохшей крови. Всё это не имеет значения; Бонд знает своё тело куда лучше любых врачей и знает, что ему сейчас нужно: хороший секс.

Их губы наконец соприкасаются, Мэллори отвечает на поцелуй, но затем мягко отстраняется.

— Джеймс, право слово, я ценю то, что ты пришёл именно ко мне, но ты измотан заданием и дорогой, не говоря уже о потере крови, а у меня с утра совещание глав разведок, и нам обоим лучше всего лечь спать.

Бонд знает цену отказам, знает, когда за «нет» прячется стыдливое «да», когда нужно просто чуть-чуть надавить, чтобы неискреннее сопротивление оказалось сломлено. Но в голосе Мэллори, несмотря на всю его мягкость, слышится решительная непреклонность, которую — проверено — ему не преодолеть.

Бонд издаёт разочарованный стон и утыкается носом в шею Мэллори. Идти к кому-то другому нет сил, и он позволяет уложить себя на заботливо расстеленный диван.

 

**2.**

— Ты сошёл с ума? — интересуется Мэллори с нотками весёлого изумления в голосе.

Судя по окружающей обстановке, они в квартире Бонда, хотя тот совершенно не помнит, ни как здесь оказался, ни откуда здесь Мэллори. Это, впрочем, не мешает Бонду попытаться воспользоваться ситуацией.

— Я совершенно в своём уме, — гордо заверяет он, снова ведя ладонью по бедру Мэллори и нацеливаясь на ремень его брюк.

— Наверное, мне стоит выйти, — говорит Ив с очень сложной интонацией, не успев толком войти. В руках она держит бинты и упаковку с одноразовым шприцем, что возвращает Бонду некоторое понимание происходящего.

Мэллори вздыхает и, осторожно убрав от себя руки Бонда, заставляет того откинуться на подушки.

— Домогается — значит, будет жить, — философски констатирует он.

Бонд хочет возразить, что одно с другим в его случае никак не связано, но теряет сознание прежде, чем успевает озвучить эту мысль.

 

**3.**

— Джеймс, — бормочет Мэллори, почти не просыпаясь. 

Бонд хмыкает про себя: если бы кто-то попытался забраться среди ночи в постель к нему, то в лучшем случае упёрся бы носом в дуло вальтера, в худшем — получил бы сразу пулю. Нервам Мэллори можно только позавидовать — или же его способности распознавать своих даже сквозь сон.

Бонд целует его в шею, забирается ладонями под старую затасканную футболку с эмблемой SAS на груди. Он в кои-то веки вернулся с задания без единой царапины и раньше запланированного, и неизрасходованный адреналин требует разрядки. В конце концов, это Мэллори отправил его на самую скучную миссию, которую только можно вообразить, ему и расплачиваться.

Мэллори переворачивается, подминая Бонда под себя и фиксируя одной рукой — вырваться легче лёгкого, но Бонд понимает, что от него ждут вовсе не этого. Мэллори, похоже, засыпает обратно, не реагируя на очевидное возбуждение Бонда, и тот, вздохнув, выбирается из-под него и уходит в душ. Ладно уж, пусть спит, но в следующий раз Бонд так просто не отступит.

 

**4.**

— 007.

В голосе Мэллори — сдержанное недовольство и мягкое предостережение. Под сводами здания на Воксхолл-кросс он предпочитает сохранять официальность, и Бонд с удовольствием подыгрывает, находя это очень сексуальным.

— Сэр? — невинно переспрашивает он, словно не держит своего шефа за галстук, стоя между его коленей. Мэллори выглядит отвратительно выспавшимся, на столе перед ним лежит всего одна папка с унылым отчётом об унылой операции 007, и Бонд специально вызнал у Ив, что у М не планируется встреч в ближайшие два часа. Так что больше никаких отговорок.

Мэллори терпеливо вздыхает и, не делая резких движений, вытягивает свой галстук из цепких пальцев Бонда. Можно подумать, что перед ним непредсказуемый цепной пёс или замершая перед броском кобра.

— Я могу предложить тебе выпить и с удовольствием выслушаю твой полный сарказма рассказ о том, как ты преодолевал чудовищную скуку во имя спасения Короны, — честное слово, это доставит мне куда большее удовольствие, чем вся моя работа за эту неделю. Но трахаться с тобой прямо здесь, послав к чёрту должностные инструкции и последние остатки достоинства, я не собираюсь.

Бонд замирает, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами. Он слишком настроился на победу, чтобы сдаться так легко, но что-то в голосе Мэллори остужает его пыл. Мэллори благодарно улыбается, видимо, прочитав это по его глазам, и, аккуратно отодвинув Бонда, встаёт из-за стола.

— Коньяк или скотч? — спрашивает он, подойдя к бару, и Бонд, признавая поражение, выбирает скотч.

 

**5.**

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — спрашивает Бонд, едва не рыча от злости, и останавливается. Мэллори под ним замирает на несколько секунд, словно его застукали за чем-то непристойным, затем вздыхает.

— Прости, не могу сосредоточиться.

— Я бы сказал, ты слишком сосредоточен, — возражает Бонд, не добавляя: «И явно не на том, что происходит сейчас в твоей постели».

Внутри закипает раздражение, смешанное с обидой и неприятной неловкостью. Бонд не привык чувствовать себя неловко. Бонд не привык испытывать растерянность. Бонд не привык, чёрт возьми, к тому, что в нём не заинтересованы, а поведение Мэллори выглядит именно так: как незаинтересованность.

— Я не могу выкинуть из головы прошедшую операцию в Алжире, — признаётся Мэллори и встаёт с кровати. — Я не могу перестать думать о погибших там ребятах, и не знаю, как тебя, а меня мысли о смерти что-то совсем не возбуждают. 

Он опирается о подоконник, и Бонд, глядя в его напряжённую спину, почему-то перестаёт злиться. Ему приходит вдруг в голову, что Мэллори вряд ли обсуждал эту операцию с кем-то ещё. И даже не потому, что она засекречена, а потому, что просто никто не понял бы его так, как способен понять Бонд. 

Наверное, отношения — это не только секс (хотя его, откровенно говоря, могло бы быть и больше), но никогда прежде Бонд не подумал бы назвать их взаимодействие «отношениями». Эта мысль на удивление не вызывает отторжения.

 

**+1.**

В штаб-квартире МИ-6 темно и тихо. Рабочий день окончен, большинство сотрудников разошлись по домам, в здании остаются только заступившие на ночную вахту дежурные, охрана и несколько полуночников. В их числе — Гарет Мэллори, привыкший заканчивать дневные дела тогда, когда нормальные люди уже благополучно видят сны или же занимаются куда более интересными делами.

Дверь открывается без стука — Манипенни он отпустил ещё полтора часа назад, и некому остановить наглеца, решившего нарушить покой М.

— 007.

— Сэр.

На Бонде костюм итальянского кроя, выглядящий так, словно его только что вытащили из чехла, а не носили весь день, галстук уже куда-то делся, верхние пуговицы белоснежной шёлковой рубашки расстёгнуты, и Мэллори, невольно зацепившись взглядом за виднеющиеся в вороте ключицы, думает, что с удовольствием бы отложил все дела на завтра и последовал примеру более легкомысленных (или менее загруженных) подчинённых. Но, к сожалению, это невозможно. Бонда ждёт очередное разочарование.

Тот, впрочем, не спешит бросаться в атаку. Пройдясь по кабинету, он останавливается возле бара и оглядывается в немом вопросе. Мэллори так же молча кивает: «Не стесняйся, Джеймс». Разлив виски по двум стаканам, Бонд ставит один из них на стол перед Мэллори и уходит со вторым к небольшому диванчику, притаившемуся в дальнем углу. 

Мэллори внимательно смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, что последует за столь непривычным поведением.

— У тебя здесь очень спокойно, — говорит Бонд наконец. Их никто не может услышать, и Мэллори тоже вполне не прочь вернуться к менее формальной манере общения.

— Я приложил определённые усилия к тому, чтобы здесь было комфортно.

— Комфортнее, чем дома, — чуть заметно улыбается Бонд. Расстегнув пуговицу пиджака, он укладывается на диван, не выпуская стакан, и закидывает свободную руку под голову. — Я посижу тут, не возражаешь?

Мэллори невольно усмехается: это настолько в характере Бонда — сначала делать, а потом спрашивать разрешения. Прислушавшись к себе, он понимает, что действительно не возражает. Бонд ему не мешает, скорее наоборот — привносит ощущение уюта. С ним спокойнее.

Мэллори кивает, не зная, что из этого стоит озвучивать, и кабинет снова погружается в тишину.


End file.
